Forgiveness is a Tragedy
by Lovingh3art
Summary: One-shot. Robin visits Clayface in Arkham Asylum and gives him a piece of his mind after the events of "Growing Pains."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Robin, Clayface, or Scarecrow. They are characters created by DC Comics and appearing in Batman the Animated Series.**

"Here we are, Scarecrow," Batman barked as they walked through the doors. His eyes darted to the security guards near the entrance, a pair of whom looked up to see the Dark Knight approaching them. Robin wasn't far behind as he looked around with a sullen visage.

"You know this place won't hold me forever!" the mad scientist crackled. "I'll be spreading my fear sooner or later!"

"Oh, can it, Crane," one of the guards stated as he moved forward and grabbed the psychopath. "You've got a nice cozy cell waiting for you."

"Thanks for the assist, Batman," the other guard said while checking his clipboard. "Registering these psychos is a nightmare sometimes."

"I'll escort him to his cell, if there isn't a problem with that," Batman asked grimly. The two guards looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Sure thing."

The four walked down the hallway, Scarecrow trying to resist in every way possible as they careened toward his room. Robin silently trailed behind Batman with thoughts on his mind. His eyes darted back and forth while scanning the various criminals they passed. One room housed the Mad Hatter, reading a copy of _Alice in Wonderland_ to pass the time. Another room housed Poison Ivy, looking tropical in a boxed-up enclosure of plants. From that point on, Tim's vision came to see the criminals in their cells as nothing more than the same, a collection of colors and similar suites too generic to discern.

While Batman and the guards walked further down the hallway, sometimes caught Tim's attention in the corner of his eye. Robin stopped and slowly turned to his left before realizing who he was in front of. The cell housed a massive, brown person about the size of a truck. He had malleable skin, a gelatinous texture, and a bulky head coupled with two equally-sized arms. His beating yellow eyes pierced out from under his muddy head and stared directly into Robin's gaze.

It was as if somebody had frozen Tim's heart and he couldn't move as a result. When he looked at the muddy villain, all he saw was his memory of Annie…of her being gobbled up by him like she was food. Her cries and wandering hands falling into his clay… her desire for the boy wonder to be safe. Despite Clayface being apprehended and sent here, it was still fresh in his mind as if it happened yesterday. And Tim couldn't forget it if he wanted to.

"Clayface," he breathed.

"Robin," the former actor replied with snark in his tone. He looked almost amused at being talked to by the young vigilante. "What do you want, kid?"

"Don't call me kid, Hagen," Robin said. "I'm only here to help put Scarecrow back behind bars. Don't act like I'm here to see you, too."

"Sounds good for Crane. Don't see why you're making up excuses, though."

Tim gazed down at the floor, speechless for a handful of time.

"I don't forgive you."

"What?" Clayface was confused and leaned closer to understand him better.

"I don't forgive you for what you did…taking Annie. It was wrong."

Unsurprising to Robin, Clayface laughed and careened back a bit before returning to face him. "You're delusional, kid. She wasn't real. She was a part of me. Whatever you had with her wasn't-"

"Shut up!" Robin bellowed. The cry quieted him into silence as the boy stared with daggers in his eyes. "Even when she figured out she…came from you, Annie still put herself in danger to save me. That's real. That's a real thought."

"For the last time, she didn't exist as a person. And I can't bring her back. She's gone. Of course, I could try it my way…"

A sinister smile spread across his wide, muddy face. Robin quickly realized what he was thinking and clenched a fist.

"Pretending to be Annie won't work, dirtbag," he said bitterly, "because honestly? I don't care if you ever felt for her or thought about it. I just wanted you to know that I don't forgive you. So next time your escape to rob a bank or break into a movie theatre? I'll be there."

Robin inched closer to the glass so his face was mere centimeters away from where Clayface was positioned. His emotionless eyes and bubbling anger sent a shiver down what substituted for a spine in Hagen's muddy body.

"And if I do see you, I won't hesitate to remember Annie…and beat you within an inch of your life." One of Robin's hands tapped his hand to emphasize his point.

"Big threats from a little kid," Clayface said nonchalantly.

Clenching his fist again, Robin began to walk away as an aura of solitary anger spread over him. "This little kid packs more punches than the clay monster locked away. Count on it." He sent one more gaze of distaste for the villain before crunching down the hall. By the time he got to the entrance lobby, Batman was waiting there with impatience written over his face.

"Where were you?" Tim's mentor asked bluntly.

"Taking care of some business," Robin replied. The two began to walk back to the Batmobile that was parked right outside the door.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Can I trust that your 'business' won't get in the way of our patrols?"

Robin glared back at him. "Depends on whether or not a certain baddie shows his face. Until then, it won't." He then got in and buckled his belt as the door closed. His eyes narrowing still, the dark knight looked at Arkham before getting into the car. The soft hum of the Batmobile reverberated as it drove away from Arkham, a whistle in the cold night air.


End file.
